


Just Say My Name!

by Animekath



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: (a lot of 'ing'), (from the boss), Biting, Creampie, Creepy Boss, F/M, Fingering, Gentle to rough sex, Humiliation, Jealousy, Kissing, Marking, Praise Kink, Revenge, Riding, Sexual Harassment, beetlejuice being a cute trashman!, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Your boss is harassing you, but Beetlejuice is there to make it all okay.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Just Say My Name!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> Trying to push myself to make stories, but it’s hard because I’m tired all the time, but I’m hoping it’ll boost up after the holidays! Although I might be a supervisor after the new year, so I’ll still have less time for anything - 7 -”
> 
> Anyway! I wanted to make another story about Bj because I love him so much and he’s a giant cutie! I realise I’ve only done stories of cuties so far, but I can’t help myself!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for spelling and grammar!

You slowly walked back home after a long afternoon in work, your stomach turning on what happened with your boss. Your boss worked hard, and he was well known in the company, which sucked for you because he was very ‘touchy’. His hands would brush against your sides, he would sometimes rub your lower back, and you could have sworn he has tapped your behind when he has walked past you. He always had that smile which made you anxious, knowing that would keep your mouth shut. You wanted to tell someone, but his power got the best of you. You heard a girl left because she said she was being harassed, but they did nothing about it, so she went.

You were trying to find another job, but it was tough nowadays. You didn’t want to walk out because you needed the money, you were saving up to leave your parents and get your own place.

This fucking sucks.

“Oh, you’re home!” Your father smiled when you walked in, giving him a fake smile back. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Thanks, dad. I’m just going to get changed.” You said as you took off your shoes before going upstairs. You sigh as you closed the door, taking off your jacket and tossing it on the chair. You walked to your closet to grab another shirt, but an enormous dead man jump scares as he deeply roared. “...Hey, Beej.” You said simply as you leaned passed him to grab a shirt.

He shrunk to his standard form, a small pout on his lips. “You know, you’re not fun anymore, now that you don’t get scared.” He huffed as he crossed his arms.

A soft chuckle left your lips as you went to your bathroom to change. “Because you have jumped out of my closet so many times now, pick something unique.” You called out, coming out of the bathroom, wearing a clean shirt.

“Hey, don’t give me pointers...! I am the best at scaring people...!” You just let out a hum as a reply, looking over yourself in the mirror, Beetlejuice noticing your downer mood. “Hey, you okay? You seem...Off?” He asked as he tilted his head.

“Hm? Oh yeah, sorry. Just a rough day, you know?” You shrugged as you looked over at him. “And my belly is feeling weird.” You chuckled weakly, a small frown on the man's face.

“Well, okay...But remember, I can deal with them shitty customers. All you have to do is say my name.” He then grinned as he floated towards you. “I will make them scared of workers forever, baby...!”

“Thanks, Beej, But it’s nothing. I’ll be fine.” You said, gently tapping his face before walking off. “Come on, let’s go downstairs, dinner is nearly ready. You can eat my leftovers.”

“Oh, hell yeah...!”

~~~

A few days went by, and your mood was lowering, Beetlejuice noticed your sudden change of attitude, but every time he asked you, you just shrugged it off and said you were okay. It was making the poor man frustrated that you won’t say his name so that he can deal with the bastards.

“Hey, sir. The boxes are sorted at the back, can I go home?” You asked. You already stayed an extra thirty minutes.

“Can you help me with a few other things? If you stay until ten, then you can leave early tomorrow, is that okay?” Your boss said as he walked over, his hands gently rubbing your shoulders as he smiled. That smile which made you uncomfortable.

“Urm...Okay, sir.” You muttered, your eyes drifting off to the side, not wanting to look him in the eye. “As long as I can leave early tomorrow.”

“Great!”

~~~

You came home later that night, dropping your bag and shoes near the door, walking upstairs to your room. Tonight was shit, you did everyone's work and didn’t even have time for your second break because everyone was dragging you all over the place. And your boss touched you again, making you sick to your stomach.

You hated everything!

You opened your door to see Beej on your bed. “Hey, sweetness! You’re finally back!” He said, his face brightened when he saw you. “I was wondering where you were; I was hoping you didn’t die.” He chuckled as he floated over, pulling you into a hug but you pulled away. “Woah, hey. Something up?”

“I just - I’m just tired, Beej. I want to sleep.” You muttered, sounding tired and fed up. You noticed his hair was mixed with yellow and purple, making you frown. You wrote down what the colours meant like he was a type of mood ring. “Hey, don’t give me that. I’m sorry, it’s not you...I just...Another rough day again.” You said as you went to your bed, flopping down without taking your work clothes off.

“Oh, um...Okay, baby. I’ll leave you.” He grunted, his hair going entirely purple.

“Hey, Beej.” You muttered before he left. “Can... Can you rest with me?” You asked. You just needed some affection to make you feel better, and you knew Beetlejuice liked to cuddle. He nods as a reply, resting beside you on your bed, making you snuggled up closer to his cold body. “Mmm...Thank you.” You hummed as you closed your eyes, not noticing his hair had turned a few strands of pink.

~~~

You started early morning at work again, your boss telling you what to do. “After that, you can leave, okay?” He smiled down at you. “Hmm...You shouldn’t put your hair like that; I think you should move it away from your face.” He said, tucking your hair behind your ear, his touching making you shiver. “Better...!” He said before walking off.

“Ugh...” You moved your hair back to where it was, a frown growing on your face. “Creep.” But you jumped when you heard a low growl, turning around to see Beetlejuice floating near you. “B-Beetlejuice...!?”

“It’s him, right? The one who makes you upset...?” He grunted out, his hair turning a shade of purple and red. “Say my name...Just say it so that I can destroy him...!” He said in a severe tone, sending daggers to the man's head.

“Beej, please go...! Can we talk about this at home?” You whispered to him so your workers would overhear. “Now is not the time, please?” You begged him. You heard your boss call you, making you walk away from the demon. You, being this close to him, made his hair turn red.

~~~

It was finally time to leave, so excited to go early and spend time with your sister. Lydia wanted to go to the park and take pictures, hoping to find a dead bird or something...dead, at least. You hadn’t seen Beetlejuice when you told him to leave, but you could still feel him around you.

“Sir, everything is done. I’m going to head off now...!” You said, but your boss gave a small hiss.

“Yeaaaaah - I need you to stay until the end again.” He said, your jaw dropped by his words.

“Wh-...What? But I stayed behind last night for three hours, and I didn’t even get a break. I busted my ass off all day as well, and I can’t go? I made plans with my sister, I-” You stammered, your boss cutting you off.

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry, but it has to be done. We need you until seven again; my hands are tied.” He said as he put his hands up in defence. He walked over to you, his hand placed on your lower back, your eyes noticing the lights flickering above you. “But, hey...! You can leave early next week, okay? I promise.” He said with that smile you hated, feeling his hand tapping your butt before he walked off.

This was fucking shit!

You bust your ass day and night for him and this store, and he can’t even let you leave early!? “...No! No, this is bullshit...!” You said as you walked over to him, your boss giving you a serious look. “I have busted my ass for you and this is all I get!? A late shift out and your creepy hands all over me!?”

“_____, drop it.” He replied, his voice low. “You do what I say, now keep quiet...”

“No! I have another thing to say to you!” You said, your eyes staring at him.

“Beetlejuice...”

Your boss blinked when the lights flickered again before laughing at the strange word. “What? What the heck is that?” He questioned.

“Beetlejuice.”

“Stop your childish talk and get back to work...!” He snapped.

You didn’t. You felt your man behind you, practically floating over you with a wide grin on his face, his hair still crazy and pure red. “One more, baby! Just say. My. Name!”

“...Beetlejuice!” 

You shouted; your boss’s eyes widen in horror when he saw the man appear over you in a green mist. “W-W-What is that!?” 

Beetlejuice crackled as he did up his tie, cracking his neck side to side. “It’s showtime!”

Your boss looked down at himself, seeing beetles crawling up his legs, making him scream as he ran on the shop floor. “GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF ME!” He cried out as he kicked off his pants, customers and other works looking at him with shock and confusion. Nothing was on him, what was he talking about? Beetlejuice rolled up his sleeves and started to control his body, your boss shaking before having a bright smile on his face. He stripped off his shirt and started playing with his nipples. “Oh my, I am such a horny man! I harass my workers and treat them like shit! Oh goooood, I love touching young girls!”

You snickered as you watched from the back, looking through the small door window. You saw a mother covering her daughter's eyes as she gave your boss a disturbing look, an older man looking like he might have a heart attack and your workers started laughing at him. This was brilliant! That fucking creep deserves this! It sparked joy and excitement through your body, looking over at Beetlejuice who was still moving his arms. “Beej, this is amazing! Thank you, thank you!” You practically jumped to embrace him, placing a deep kiss on his lips, making the dead man freeze.

This made your boss stop moving, his face beat red with embarrassment and horror before running out of the store, screaming. That was the last time you saw his awful face.

You pulled away from the kiss to look up at him, both of you looking at each other with shocked, awe faces. His hands were on your waist to support you, but you didn’t feel uncomfortable, you liked his hands on you. They made you feel safe and protective, wanting nothing but to hold him longer. “I...” You flustered, pulling away from the embrace. “Sorry about that...Thank you, Beej.” You muttered, barely making eye contact.

“I-ur...Sure, Sweetness.” He grunted, rubbing the back of his neck, his hair turning bright pink. It was the first time seeing him speechless. “I - I would do anything to make you happy.”

A smile appeared on your face as you still didn’t look at him, too shy to look see his face. “Hm... Thank you...Come on. Let’s go see Lydia.”

~~~

That afternoon, you met up with your sister and told her everything. Well, besides the kiss. She laughed but soon looked a bit bothered that you didn’t tell her that you were being harassed by your boss, knowing she would be beside you to help in any way. It made you happy that your younger sister wanted to stick up for you, your nerves calming down. You felt silly that you didn’t do it sooner, you had her and Beetlejuice beside you.

Speaking off Beetlejuice, he was reticent when you and your sister talked, his hair still having a few strands of pink. He floated close to both of you, noticing his eyes were watching over you. It seemed like he was thinking, knowing that since his eyes would drift away, his hair changing different colours. 

When the sky started getting darker, the three of you walked back home together and had dinner with your parents. What surprised you were that Beej didn't eat the leftovers on anyone's plates, Lydia even raising a brow as his sudden change today, she especially noticed it in the park. Your sister asked you again if anything happened between you two, which you flusteredly denied.

It got to bedtime, everyone going to their rooms to rest, you slipping on your pyjamas before you got into bed. Sadly, you couldn’t sleep. You stayed curled up in bed with your eyes open, only looking at the creases on the bedsheets and sometimes glancing at the night sky through the window. Your heart was ramming in your chest, making you grumble as you hugged the blankets more. “Hmm-Fuck” Your body felt uncomfortable under the tangled sheets, tossing it off your body as you sat up.

You wanted, no, you needed - “Beetlejuice.”

Your eyes drifted up to see the dead man floating in front of you when you called his name, his hair pink with a hint of orange on the ends. Was he a bit confused as to why you called him? You went onto your knees in front of him, gently cupping his cheeks to bring him into a kiss, feeling his body stiffen under your touch. “Mm... Beej.” You muttered, grabbing his hand to guide it to your chest, making him feel your heart beating.

Beetlejuice got the picture, his hair turning pink as he looked over you. “Baby...I - Fuck.” His confidence came back, pulling you into another kiss as he rested you back on the bed, his body fitting perfectly against you. You felt his hand holding your waist while his other was placed next to your head to keep himself steady. Your hands were against his chest as you kissed but slowly ran up to go through his hair, hearing the boy hum. Oh, Beej loved you touching his hair, he craved it.

You felt Beetlejuice’s little fang gently bit your bottom lip, his bright, green eyes watching you accept his offer, waiting for your permission to continue. You weakly smiled up at him, pulling him down for another kiss, with your tongues tangled in lustful pleasure. You loved his weight on top of you. His body may be cold, but your body felt on fire, wondering if he could smell your excitement between your legs. You knew he had an excellent keen for smelling things from miles away. You bucked your pelvis into him, hearing Beej hitch by the sudden movement but he started grinding himself into you as well, feeling his hardening cock against your thigh.

Beej forgot that you needed air, pulling away from the heated kiss. “Baby...Do you?” He raised a brow at your flustered form, a shiver running up your spine as you felt his cold fingertips seeping a bit under your shirt, waiting for your reply. He was an impatient man, wanting nothing but to ravish you in kisses and marks, but he held himself back for you.

“Yes. I’ve wanted this for a while.” You breathed out, seeing the demon grinning down at you. “Same, baby.” He replied before deeply kissing you again, his hand running along your stomach, to your chest to palm them with his rough hand. His other run up your thigh, letting out a whimper by his touch.

“Mmm...I have thought about this for so long; I thought my head was going to burst soon.” He muttered, his lips running along your neck to kiss and nibble. “Fuck, sweetheart, do you know what you do to me?” He growled low, your lower belly heating by his words and touch. His hands pulled away to unbutton your shirt, his eyes awing at your body, looking like a dessert he was ready to devour. “Damn. You’re fucking gorgeous.” He purred out, chuckling when he saw you stir underneath him. “No need to be flustered. Just relax and let me taste you.”

He kissed you again, his hand sliding down your stomach and sneaked under the waistband of your pyjama pants, slipping in your underwear to press his finger on your clit. Your hips moved on their own as he touched you, moaning against his lips as he continued. His middle finger rubbed against your wet slit before slipping inside you, Beetlejuice letting out a low purr. “Shit, baby. You’re so wet. I could smell you but fuck-” He chuckled. His finger moved in and out of your pussy, moaning when his finger curled to rub your slick walls, seeing the wide grin on his lips.

He looked like the alpha, waiting for his meat to weaken until he attacked. You were fascinated by his eyes practically glowing in the dark bedroom. “That’s it, sweetheart...Keep moaning for me. Every lovely moan is for me.” He hummed, placing kisses on your neck which slid down to your chest. He sucked at your chest and collar bone, wanting to leave his mark on you, so people knew you were taken.

It made him enraged that a man touched you. He wanted to rip his head off that he made you so upset, no one touches his breather! You both knew you needed to talk about what happens after, a demon and breather together, but at the moment, you both didn’t give a shit. He just wanted to make you moan and cry for him. He didn’t care how; hands, teeth, mouth, cock, he just wanted you to quiver beneath him.

“B-Beej - Mmm...!” You moaned when his tongue ran along your nipple before sucking on it, feeling his fang lightly dig into your skin. “Nnh!” You gasped when he slipped in a second finger, pumping them inside until your juices were covering his fingers and your underwear, embarrassed how wet you got for him. “Oh god, Beej...! I-It’s so good.” You shuttered, feeling his smile against your skin. “Ah!” He moved over to your other nipple to give it some attention as well.

Your body stirred underneath his more solid form, opening your legs more for him to quicken his pace, letting out cries and moaning his name. His thumb pressed on your clit, making you jolt by his sudden touch to your sensitive area. “Ah-! B-Beej, please. I...I need-!” You gripped onto his shirt when he curled his fingers inside you. “I need you...!”

“Shit, Sweetheart. Saying stuff like that gets me putty.” He purred against your chest before pulling away, sighing when he pulled his fingers out from your soaked pussy. He grinned as his fingers glistened with your juices, now cleaning them with his tongue. “Mmm - Oh god/Satan! You taste so good...!” He growled as he licked his fingers. “I can eat you out for hours, but you sound like you need me.” He saw you moved your body up, unbuttoning his shirt to slide it off. “Oh-” He suddenly got a bit anxious when you started to strip him of his clothing.

You saw his reaction, a small smile on your face as you kissed along his chest to his belly. “You’re so handsome. I get to have you all to myself.” You purred out, seeing his hair turning pink once again. Beetlejuice didn’t think you would like his little belly and hairs which scattered across his body. But hearing your comment made his chest swell which he never thought could happen. You slipped off your pants and underwear, so both of you were bare. “Mmm...” You leaned forward to kiss along his neck, a shiver running up his spine, sighing from the sweet attention.

You got his full attention when you rub yourself against his thick shaft, groaning when his tip brushed against your slit. “Oh, baby. Please, don’t tease this old guy.” He grunted out, his hand gently squeezing your hip for you to lower yourself. “I need my good girl.”

“Good girl, huh?” You chuckled, both of you hummed when his tip slipped in. “O-Okay...If I wait any more time, I’ll break.” You breathed out, lowering yourself down his shaft, moaning when you’re fully sat on his lap. “Mm! Beej...!”

“_____...Oh, baby - Fuck, yes.” Beetlejuice moaned when he was fully inside, feeling your pussy pulse around his shaft. “You feel amazing...Better then, I imagined.” He purred, pressing you against his body as he kissed you. You ran your fingers through his tangled hair, slowly raising and lowering your hips to feel every inch inside your slick cunt. His nails lightly dug into your hips as you started to ride him, moaning when his sensitive tip grazed your walls.

“Mm... Beej, fuck - K-Keep bucking your hips into me.” You moaned out, feeling him kiss your neck again. “Yes, yes...Oh, Beetlejuice. You feel so good...I need you.” You lightly gripped onto his hair when you moved your hips a bit faster, the demon groaning against your neck.

“You have me, baby, you fucking have me.” He bit your collar bone, leaving new marks on you. “Keep riding me, and I’ll kneel to everything you tell me to do. Ah - shit. You’re beautiful, Sweetheart.” He praised you, moving you down to make you go deeper, your ass slapping against his thick thighs.

You both held each other in the pleasuring embrace, groaning and moaning against each other's skin, Beetlejuice's body heating up because of you. He felt your nails run down his back, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head, hoping you leave marks on him. “Baby...Can - Can you say my name?” He breathed out, looking up at your flustered face. “My first name...Please, I’m begging you.”

You kissed him, slipping out a moan after. “Lawrence...You feel amazing, L-Lawrence. I’m yours...” You muttered, seeing his eyes spark. “-Ah!” He pinned you to the bed, his body on top of you and his hands holding up your thighs up. “B-Bee-Fuck!” You let out a cry when he thrusts into you, feeling him go deeper in this position. 

“_____, Sweetheart - Ngh!” Beetlejuice’s mind went blank as he pounded into you, his fingers digging into your thighs as he held them up. His hips slapped against yours as he fucked your pussy, his rough thrusting made you hold the bed as the other gripped his arm. “You feel amazing, hah. You’re clamping around me.” He grunted out, biting his bottom lip.

“B-Beej! Fuck, you’re so deep!” You breathed heavily as he continued. Your breathing increased by the rough pleasure, hearing the lewd wet sounds between you two as his cock slipped in and out of your pussy. Oh fuck, the thought just made your walls clamp him more. “A-Anymore and I’ll-!”

“I know, baby. I want you to.” His dilated eyes looked down at you, close to coming at how hot you looked underneath him. “Ah, I am too. I want you to come first.” His hand went down and rubbed your clit, his rough fingers making you jolt with pleasure. “Please, baby, please. I want to watch you come on my dick.” He said, nearly sounding like a whine. He watched your body shutter underneath him, your hips bucking into him. “Come on...Come for me...!”

“B-Beetlejuice! Yes, yes!” Your moaning increased in volume when your lower stomach tightened, finally at your release. “Ah!”“_____!” The dead man couldn’t hold himself any longer when your walls milked him, taking a deep thrust inside as he came, his cum filling up your womb. “Fucking shit!” He moved his hips until he relaxed from his climax, his pumping making his cum leak out of your sensitive pussy. “Yes, baby...Fuck. You did so...” Beej sighs softly, resting his forehead on yours. “I loved it.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, giving his lips a peck. “Mm, I did too.” You let out a weak giggle, your legs feeling like jelly as they shook. “That was - That was intense.” You hummed when Beej pulled out, seeing his cum leaking out of you. He cuddled up to your heated body, hugging your waist. “Thank you...”

“Heh, no need to thank me. I should be thanking you, baby.” He chuckled as his hand gently rubbed your back. “I’ve wanted to do that for ages, but - ur...I didn’t think you’d be into an old dead guy like me.” He grumbled, having a nervous smile on his lips.

“You’re not that old. Well, you don’t look five hundred years old anyway.” You smiled, your hand playing with his hair on his chest. “I like you, Beetlejuice. But you’re so cool, and I’m dull compared to you.”

“You!?” He huffed. “Never, baby. You’re amazing and sexy as hell/heaven!” He kissed you again. “But I don’t want any guy touching you, never.”

You smiled, playing with his hair when it had different coloured streaks. “Never...I only want you, Lawrence.”

~~~

“Now that we’re a couple, can you marry me!?”

“Haha, yeah-Give it a couple of years, big guy.”

He pouted.

THE END! o 7 o

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and I hope you leave some love!! <33


End file.
